1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a device for forwarding an incoming call according to a remaining battery capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased functionality of electronic devices, e.g., Internet search services, game services, Social Networking Services (SNSs), etc., battery consumption has also increased. Consequently, battery capacity has become an important issue.
For example, when a user needs to make an important call from a device with little remaining battery capacity, the user may feel a sense of unease about whether or not to make (or receive) the call with the device.